


Marooned

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Medium Bang, Yogscast Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving their homeworld and Mushbury, Zoey and Saberial have many adventures through time and space.  One such adventure leaves the two space commanders marooned on a world where pirates fight against evil and magical soldiers, with the looming threat of corrupt merchants and a dwarven army.  Luckily, the two find help from a pair of pirate captains and their crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marooned

**Author's Note:**

> My story for the Yogscast Big Bang. Art is by Tumblr user anastasia-of-the-storm.tumblr.com.

Commander Zoey slammed against the wooden deck. Splinters dug into her open palms. A hooded figured bent forward and pointed a musket at the heart shape on her uniform.  
"A most convenient target," a male voice called out from across the ship.  
Zoey searched among the cloaked soldiers for the source. They stood silent and intimidating, weapons at the ready. Several less clothed men also scurried around the boat and in the rigging, but they seemed more interesting in maintaining the boat.  
One of the hooded men stepped forward from the rest. After pushing the fabric away from his face, he twisted one end of his prominent mustache. The lead soldier eyed Zoey with disdain.  
"You will confess to the charges and summarily be executed for your insolence against order," he rasped.  
"Sorry, what?" Zoey asked in shock. "Execution? Like 'execution' execution? Blimey, that's one way to greet someone. What'd I ever do to you? Well, except kind of fall from the sky apparently. But you see I have a really good reason for that."  
The man nodded. "And I know it."  
"Then you know there's no need for this whole 'execution' thing!" exclaimed the commander happily. "Just one big misunderstanding, which can surely be resolved with us … having a little party! Why not have a little party? I like parties."  
"We'll have a party alright. A party for yet another victory by the Mage Garrison against evildoers who threaten society!"  
"You're really set on killing me aren't you?" Zoey asked. "That's not very nice."  
She tried to discretely search through her pockets for any means of defense or way to escape. Her wrist communicator blipped slightly, indicating her far off target, before going silent.  
"Captain Sjin!" The voice broke the crew's silence. "Pirates off the starboard side!"  
Surprise lit up in the moustached man's face. The previously stoic guards sprang to life and readied for attack.  
"This is your doing!" the man called Sjin hissed at Zoey. "Your comrades come to mount a rescue?"  
He pulled a book from his cloak and pointed a hand at the space commander. Ethereal flames flicked off of his fingers. Sjin now exuded a dangerous magical presence. Zoey could almost sense the magic flow from the book and through the man.  
"You know, fire on a wooden boat probable isn't the smartest idea," she suggested.  
Fire erupted from Sjin's hand and encircled the brunette female. Zoey's life flashed before her eyes.  
***  
Slumping against her chair, Zoey was glad to hear the engines hum to life. The deck shuddered ever so slightly as the Heart of Mushbury glided through space. The main viewer at the front of the flight deck showed the ship's departure from orbit around the damaged space station.  
"All systems are registering as normal, Co-commander Zoey," Saberial said from her own command chair.  
"Blimey, that was a bit more dangerous than I thought it would be," exclaimed Zoey as she straightened her uniform.  
"Even a bit less dangerous and we still might have died!" the other commander scoffed. "And you wanted to let that thing be a part of our crew!"  
From his captain's chair, Ringlette the sheep bahed insistently at the two women.  
"But it might have been the last survivor of its race who was just scared is all," said the shorter haired commander. "That might explain why it was so cranky and covered in … ketchup."  
Saberial raised an eyebrow. "Hate to break it to you love, but I don't think that was ketchup."  
"Not cranberry juice!"  
"BAHHH!"  
The two women turned to Ringlette, who was pointed a hooved claw at the viewing monitor. The decrepit space station's three sections towered upwards. Portions of the base were lit up briefly as electricity surged through broken systems along the exterior hull.  
"It's a death trap. We're leaving. What's the problem?" Saberial asked.  
A serrated, black tail flicked from view on the corner of the view screen.  
"Uhhh … that was on our hull," Zoey whispered.  
"Bahh?"  
"Yeah, why are you whispering?" hissed Saberial in an equally low voice.  
Commander Zoey shook her head. "I don't want the creature to know we're in here."  
The sound of tearing metal filled the ship. Alarms started beeping as the life support system was affected. Both commanders reviewed the damage reports that popped up.  
"It followed us back!" Saberial exclaimed.  
Zoey harumphed. "But what do we do? If it gets it in … there'll be a lot of ketchup and body parts to clean up!"  
"I am not volunteering for janitorial service again," Saberial said.  
Ringlette tapped commands into her post, pulling up a cross section of the ship onto the main viewer. He pointed a hoof at a blinking dot that indicated an intruder had breached the Heart of Mushbury's hull.  
"I think Ringlette is saying someone should go deal with … that," said Saberial, pulling a small explosive grenade from her pocket.  
"Not TNT! Not in the ship!" her co-commander warned.  
However, the darker brunette was already dashing off the bridge. "We've not a lot of options. And someone needs to fix the life support!"  
"Blimey, we really could use a few more crew members," sighed Zoey.  
As the ship was rocked by circuitry exploding, Zoey pounded onto a nearby terminal to see where power could be redirected in order to restore the necessary systems. The display showed oxygen depleted from the multiple levels of their new ship.  
"Um, I still don't understand everything," she grunted as the ship reverberated. "This big old ship is losing oxygen fast and I don't know what … wait, this is a big ship!"  
Ringlette bah'ed in confusion.  
"It's really quite simple," Zoey explained as she worked the controls. "To maintain enough oxygen for us to survive, I'll just shut off air to the parts of the ship we're not using at the moment. It's lucky it's just the three of us …"  
The commander checked the ship's internal scanner for the location of the invading creature.  
"Well, three of us I will make sure have enough oxygen. Then maybe Saberial can deal with our very much un-invited guest!"  
In a few quick keystrokes the diverted power and air enough to keep the ship's inhabitants alive. A new explosion rippled through the Heart of Mushbury. This was bigger than the previous ones. More warning alarms replaced the ones from the fixed life support.  
"Commander Proasheck -bzzzzt- we've got a problem -bzzzzt!-"  
"BAAAHHH!"  
"What do you mean the engines are stopping, forcing us out of the space time vortex, likely to crash into the nearest world, but still luckily survive despite some great loss?" exclaimed Zoey without stopping for air.  
Captain Ringlette cocked her head in confusion.  
"Sorry, just limiting my oxygen intake in case the life support gets damaged again," the former princess explained. "But I've got to go help Saberial!"  
Zoey pulled her bow from her pack and raced out of the command deck. She traveled down the ship's side hallway to the beak of the Heart of Mushbury where the computer indicted Saberial and the intruder were located. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized the explosions were coming from the same section as one of the beacons that controlled the ship.  
She raced down the hallway, jumping over tiny mushrooms that scurried around in the panic. Her destination was the door at the end of the hallway. A red warning light flashed above its frame. Zoey pounded on the metal entrance. Through the small window in the door she could see the strange black creature breaking its way into the ship. Saberial was trying to attack it from a guarded distance with her sword, Goat Slayer. However the creature was still making its way into the ship.  
In the middle of the battle stood one of the three beacons used for power. Through the breech in the ship, Zoey could see they were no longer hurtling through the space-time vortex. Instead, the Heart of Mushbury must be entering some planet's atmosphere because a lovely blue sky shone through the creature's damage.  
Saberial pulled a small box from under her jacket. Zoey instantly recognized it as an explosive charge. She banged on the door shouting to her friend to stop. Saberial glanced back before activating the device and tossing it at the hole. The alien scurried through at just that moment. As soon as the little box hit, it exploded. The intruder was ejected back outside the ship  
However, the explosion made the hole larger. The damage created a vortex, pulling Saberial towards it. The door separating to engineering burst open, sucking Zoey into the room as well.  
Saberial was pulled through the hole seconds later. The ship suddenly turned upwards and the other brunette rolled towards the back of the ship. Zoey tried to grab onto the beacon in the middle of the room. As her fingers brushed against the mystical device, she swore the apparatus glowed.  
Time slowed.  
***  
Few Mushbury inhabitants knew the true powers of the Time Beacon. Auntie Shroomie had hinted at some knowledge, or rather quite a lot of knowledge, but Zoey could never figure out her cryptic messages. The power to manipulate time … what does that actually mean?  
Zoey crashed into water. Her mind was swallowed up by her sea of memories. She tried to focus on what she remembered of Mushbury. It was where she grew up. Musbury was was her home and it was where she met Saberial.  
But she wasn't in Musbury any more. Instead she was in the bathtub.  
No, not the bathtub, Zoey realized. The ocean. The commander struggled to the surface as her breath ran out. She gasped as she found air. Zoey treaded the surface and scanned the waters for the Heart of Mushbury.  
Instead she found a great wooden ship bearing down on her.  
***  
The light bearing down on Saberial intensified. She became aware of her consciousness, straining to open her eyes. The commander struggled to sit up, digging into the sand in the process. Saberial looked around in confusion.  
She found herself on a beach. The sea lapped at the shore just inches from her boots. Saberial stood up and looked around in surprise. The last thing she remembered was fighting the alien on the Heart of Mushbury. Then her own explosion ripped open an even bigger hole and she was sucked out into the new world.  
'We really should get some crewmembers to help man the other parts of the ships like engineering,' thought Saberial.  
The brunette looked along the coast and inland for any signs of her ship or even signs of civilization. Saberial saw nothing familiar to her. If the ship had crashed nearby, she couldn't see it.  
She tapped her wristband, which served as both a communicator and sensor. However, the screen remained blank. Saberial pulled out the back of the device and found the power source was definitely damaged. She would need to construct a new battery or repair it using Zoey's.  
"Great."  
Saberial's ears twitched at the sound of scraping against sand. Somewhere nearby people were bringing a boat ashore. The commander crawled along the edge of the forest until she found the source of the noise. A group of raggedy dressed people were digging into the sand. Peaking around the dune, the brunette spied on the inhabitants of this world.  
The group of men ranged in size, but were mostly younger with sun-baked skin. One of the men was holding a parchment and directing the others. Other than him, Saberial couldn't see anyone else in command. Two row boats were beached not far from the group. The commander wondered if it was worth approaching the people or if they would just be hostile.  
"Well, well, well. Seems I found a spy," laughed someone behind her. Saberial felt the cold steel of a blade poke at her back. "Looking to steal my treasure then?"  
"No, I-"  
"I'll decide that. Now stand up," the voice commanded.  
Saberial slowly stood up and turned around. When she thought she had a chance she deftly reached inside of her jacket. Her captor reached forward quickly and grabbed the TNT charge out of her pocket before Saberial could.  
"Hey, that's mine!" the commander exclaimed.  
"What's your's is mine," the other woman said with a smile. "Heard that from some real creeps, but I like the sound of it."  
Standing before Saberial was a much better dressed individual than the men digging. The woman holding the sword and Saberial's explosive exuded an air of command, from the crisp leather boots to the long feather plume in her tri-corned hat.  
"What's your name, knave?" the woman demanded.  
Saberial stared back at her insolently. "Commander Saberial of the Heart of Mushbury. That's my TNT and I was not looking to steal your treasure. I washed up onshore and was trying to see if you were friendly or not. Guess I got my answer."  
The pirate smirked. "Definitely look like you just took a swim. Where's your ship then?"  
"I'm … I'm not sure," Saberial said glancing at the skies. 'Where is it? Where's Zoey?'  
"If you're looking for a boat up there I'd be worried," the woman said. "Only thing up in the clouds is your head. Mind you … a flying ship would be fun."  
"And what's your name then?" Saberial asked. "And what're you going to do with me?"  
"You may call me Captain Lomadia," she said. "As to your fate … the Gods will decide that. But for now I think I'll keep you alive. You're trouble, I can tell, but you might be worth keeping around."  
Lomadia sheathed her sword and pocketed the explosive.  
"Hey that's mine!" cried Saberial as she chased after the captain.  
Ignoring her, Lomadia marched towards the crew digging in the sand. "How goes it John?"  
The raven-haired man leading the sailors looked up. "Are you sure this is the correct spot?" He eyed Saberial with one eye that peered through his shaggy, black hair.  
"Of course it's the right map," the captain replied crossly. "Unless that's the map for your lot's brains! Where's my treasure?!"  
The group of men had dug a pit over 25 feet wide. John gestured to a nearby rock that jutted from the ground.  
"The marker's still here, we're on the west side of the island," he said. "It should be here."  
"Captain!"  
One of the sailors pulled a small box out of the sand and handed it to her. Lomadia examined the simple chest. Saberial guessed this was no where near the size of what the pirate captain had buried here. Lomadia popped it open with a dagger and pulled out a roll of paper.  
"What's it say?" asked John.  
Lomadia crumpled the note and threw it to the ground.  
"We've been had!" she cried out angrily. Her men gasped and looked at each other.  
Saberial picked up the paper and smoothed it out. The scribbling was unreadable to her, but she recognized the image of a top hat stamped at the bottom.  
"The Topper Sea Company has controlled these waters for too long!" Lomadia exclaimed. "It's about time someone took care of them! Back to the ship. We have a rendezvous with the Mee Rebus to keep!"  
At the command the man started packing up their gear into the rowboats.  
"What about me?" the commander asked. "You're not just going to leave me on this island?"  
"What if I am?" the woman asked, narrowing her eyelids.  
"I've got to find my ship and my friend, my co-commander! Zoey is still out there and I don't know where she is. If you leave me here I'll starve. I … I can be useful. I know my explosives."  
Lomadia considered her argument. "Perhaps … but at the first sign of betrayal I will cut your head from your body."  
The captain smiled and held out her hand.  
"Deal," replied Saberial. "But the same goes for you. Boom."  
Lomadia laughed. "To the Strix!"  
***  
Saberial found that Captain Lomadia ran her ship and crew strictly and with a bit of fear, but she had the loyalty of her crew. Once on the Strix, Lomadia instantly escaped into her captain's quarters. Saberial followed at Lomdia's invitation.  
The captain's suite was nestled in the back of the ship. A common room was dominated by a large wooden table covered in maps displaying the ocean's expanse. Bookshelves and armor stands were propped up against the walls around it.  
"So where is this Mushbury located?" the captain asked as she threw her coat onto an empty armor stand. "I've never heard of it. You Nilesy?"  
"Mushbury? Is that located past the eastern isles?"  
A man hunched over a book stepped from the shadows causing Sabrial to jump. She was ready to attack when she realized Lomadia knew him and the man kept flipping through his pages. He walked over to a shelf and pulled several vials from the mess. His robes swept across the floor as he moved about the room from memory.  
"Commander Saberial meet my associate and in general herbalist and mixologist, Nilesy."  
"I prefer potion maker," he corrected.  
Nilesy returned to a desk in the corner where a series of tubes and small cauldrons rested.  
"You'll like this one Nilesy. Found her on the island, washed up she says. Looking for her ship. You know, I've never heard of Mushbury."  
"Sounds … mushy," mused Nilesy.  
"I haven't been back there in some time," Saberial offered. "Been out exploring with my friend."  
"Have we seen any evidence of crashed ships?" Lomdia asked, eyeing the table of maps. "It must have been near here surely."  
"No ships," he replied. "But there was that fallen star last night."  
"Fallen star?!"  
Lomadia and Nilesy gave each other quick looks.  
"I also notice you came back without any treasure," the potion maker continued by changing the subject.  
"It was … reclaimed by the Topper Sea Company," growled Lomadia. "When we meet with Nano we're going to talk actions because their control over this ocean's shipping routes has gotten out of hand."  
"Well, I'm ready for a fight," said Saberial, hoping her enthusiasm would win points with the pirate captain. She didn't see herself easily finding Zoey or the Heart of Mushbury without local help. "I could blow something up. Just point me in the right direction."  
"Sorry to knock the wind out of your sail, but it's going to be at least a three hour journey until we've met up with the Mee Rebus," Lomadia explained with a side glance to Nilesy. "Save that enthusiasm for when we've actually engaged the enemy in battle."  
Saberial looked around the room. "Then what do I do until we dock with your friend?"  
"Educate yourself," the blonde captain replied with a gesture to all the books.  
The space commander shuffled over to the nearest bookshelf with a sigh. She picked up a tome at random and flipped through the pages. At the same time she tried to hear what Lomadia and Nilesy were saying, but could only make out a word or two every sentence. It was clear the pirate captain only let Saberial hear the conversation when she wanted to. Saberial tossed the book aside and immersed herself in the maps on the central table.  
She knew a "falling star" had struck just recently. She was willing to bet that astronomical event was actually the Heart of Mushbury crashing into this world. Staring down at the maps, Saberial desperately searched for a hint.  
'Where are you, Zoey?'  
***  
"Captain, ship on the horizon!"  
The voice echoed down from the crow's nest. Captain Nano's gaze moved across the ocean's expanse seeking the ship in question. The woman spied a nearby island chain with a handful of dinghies rocking in the ocean. Besides that, the blue waters were uninterrupted.  
"How far out?" she called out.  
"Around the cove of that island!"  
Nano followed the voice's instructions. At the easternmost portion of the island chain, a ship started to appear. The wooden frame rocked in the waters.  
"Lomadia made good time I see!" cried out Nano. "I hope she brings good new-"  
"It's the Garrison!" the sailor from the crow's nest yelled.  
Nano scrutinized the oncoming ship until she saw the blue and yellow flag fluttering. The colors designated it as part of the Mage Garrison's fleet. Not just that, the flag sported a crest indicating it was a lead ship.  
"All hands, prepare for battle!" The captain's voice boomed across the ship. "We'll not be taken alive if we can't escape."  
The cannons on Nanosounds' ship fired first. the crew scrambled to prepare the Mee Rebus for battle. Nano pulled out her golden clock. As far as she could figure Lomadia's ship was in fact an hour away from arriving at the designated time. The woman thrust the small watch into her pocket.  
"So be it," she growled. "I'll make the Mage Garrison pay today."  
Nano marched to the main mast and started scaling the pole. She heard the sailors screaming and cannons fire from her own ship as she ascended into the sails. Once she was perched on a wooden beam, the pirate captain pulled a spyglass from her coat. Her gaze swept over the ship looking for the enemy vessel's commander. If it was a lead ship the captain was likely a high ranking Garrison officer.  
"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed happily. "Fate has delivered a fine prize to me this day! It's Sjin's ship!"  
Nano could make out the mustached man on the deck of his ship. She also saw that he was standing over an unknown woman in a strange uniform.  
"The enemy of my enemy," she murmured. Yelling to her crew, "New orders! Board that ship!"  
Turning to her nearest crewmember also up in the rigging, she demanded his bow. The sailor tossed the weapon to Nano. Aiming quickly, Nano fired an arrow towards Sjin. She didn't expect to hit him because they were still several ship lengths apart. However, there was a chance …  
The arrow landed between Sjin and his victim. She guessed the attack surprised him because the mage's fire spell effect disappeared from his hand.  
"Get closer!" she yelled to her crew.  
Within minutes the Mee Rebus was within crashing distance of the enemy. Nanosounds shouldered her bow and grabbed a loose hanging rope. Making sure it was attached properly at the top, Nano jumped off the mast. She swung from her boat and across the ocean gap to the Mage Garrison ship.  
The pirate landed in the enemy's rigging. Nano pulled out a dagger and started slashing ropes as she ran along the beam. She grabbed another rope and slid down it, feet hitting the wooden deck seconds later. By then, several of her own crew were also boarding the mage ship.  
"Nano!" exclaimed Sjin when he saw her. "I should have known!"  
"Spare me the cliches," she yawned. "I'm just killing time because I'm bored."  
"I'll kill you, your crew, your ship, and your little friend here!" Sjin yelled, gesturing to the mystery woman.  
Zoey gave her a confused look and a wave. "Nice to meet you."  
"Yeah, no clue who she is," shrugged Nano. "But I think we'll get along."  
Sjin flipped through his spell book. He fired a light yellow orb at Nano. The pirate captain ducked down and the spell sailed over her head. It hit another mage and caused him to freeze in place mid-step.  
Nanosounds rolled forward and punched Sjin in the stomach. The man staggered backwards, trying to deflect her continued attacks. The pirate landed several more hits before he blasted her back to the ground with a different spell.  
"All that bluster, but you can't finish me off, can you?" he laughed.  
"And soil my clothes with your blood?"  
Sjin shrugged. "Your loss."  
The mage's hand glowed with red power and was pointed right at Nano. Sjin glared down at her, but then his facial expression changed to surprise. The spell disappeared from his hand and he reached around to the back of his head. He pulled something from his neck. It was a small dart.  
"Wha-?"  
Sjin collapsed. Standing behind him was Zoey. In her hand was a blow dart pipe. She have Nano another friendly wave.  
"Thought you needed a little help," the commander explained.  
Nanosounds stood up and poked at Sjin with her bow. His chest rose and fell, revealing he was still alive. The pirate captain surveyed the fight. The mage soldiers who had seen their commander fall were already being defeated themselves. Nano saw the battle turning in her favor across the ship.  
One of her own sailors ran up to her and asked. "Your orders?"  
"Let them live," she said.  
"But, they'll kill us if we give them the chance-!"  
"That's a fight for another day. You know how I run my ship," Nano snapped back. "They're the monsters, not us. No matter what the Mage Garrison says. However, I am alright for a little plundering. Go see what they've got stashed down below."  
The sailor's eyes lit with excitement as he went to follow her orders.  
"Let's be quick and away from here soon!" Nano yelled. "And for the rest of you lot, I'm always accepting new recruits to serve aboard the Mee Rebus!"  
None of the captured Mage Garrison acknowledged her offer, but several of Sjin's regular sailors eagerly offered themselves. Nano motioned for them to brought aboard her ship as well.  
"Thanks for the raid," Zoey piped in, appearing at her side. "I really didn't know what that man wanted from me. I'm Commander Zoey by the way, from the Heart of Mushbury! I seem to be a little … lost."  
"Well, you're welcome aboard my ship. That was a nice shot for a blow dart."  
Nano was interrupted by a screech from the air. An owl circled through the sails and ropes before landed on the pirate captain's outstretched arm. Nanosounds pulled a scroll of paper from the creature's leg and read the code.  
"Interesting developments indeed," she mused. "It seems we'll have to find another venue for my rendezvous."  
Nano scrolled a hurried response onto the back of the parchment and tied it around the owl's leg. The creature took off and flew into the horizon. By then, Nano's crew had finished tying up the mages and other sailors, and still found time for some looting.  
The pirate playfully smacked Zoey's back. "Come on! I'm Captain Nanosounds and you seem like an interesting person!"  
Zoey was about to protest as to joining the pirate's crew, but decided it was better than staying on Sjin's ship for when he woke up. At least Nano was being more hospitable.  
***  
Nearly two hours later, the Strix and the Mee Rebus docked with each other off the shore from another island Lomadia used for hiding supplies. Inside her ready room, the pirate captain pulled on her coat and adjusted her hat. Saberial was still studying the maps and even made a few tactical notes, while Nilesy remained equally engrossed in his magic studies.  
"Nilesy usually misses out when we meet up with the Mee Rebus, but I thought you would be interested in meeting another ship's captain," Lomadia said to Saberial.  
The commanded waved a dismissive hand. "I've got a lot to learn about this … region. It looks like that falling star crash landed somewhere in this mountain range if Nilesy's notes are correct."  
"They are."  
"And that's dwarf territory," Lomadia noted. "And not something that will be dealt with today-"  
"Look at all the owls!" a voice cried from the deck of the Strix.  
"Wait … that voice," exclaimed Saberial.  
The commander bolted from the ready room, past Lomadia. As soon as she was on the deck she spotted the group of new pirates boarding from the second boat. Standing out among the newcomers was Zoey in her commander's uniform.  
"Zoey!" Saberial shouted.  
The lighter haired woman shouted in happiness and ran towards her. Zoey and Saberial hugged.  
"I didn't know what you were! What happened to the ship?"  
"It crashed something I think. My communicator's busted-"  
"I can fix that with mine no problem."  
"Then we can contact Ringlette!"  
Captains Lomadia and Nano sidled up to each other while watching the reunion.  
"Thanks for the note," Nano told her friend.  
"So how's this for coincidence?" asked Lomadia.  
"You know I don't believe in coincidence. This might well be fate."  
The blonde pirate shrugged. "We'll see, won't we?"  
As the sun set on the two ships, Zoey and Saberial sat at the front portion of the Strix. Between them the two communicators were dismantled. Saberial was putting together a combined one with all working pieces.  
"So much for the first rule of planetary space time manipulation?" Saberial whispered as she worked.  
Zoey waved a dismissive hand. "As long as we don't remove anything from this universe, I'm sure we'll be just fine!"  
"I think we're past that by now … I think I've got it!"  
The communicator crackled to life with noise. Saberial tuned it, looking for a signal from the Heart of Mushbury. A light on the front glowed faintly, but it was picking up something.  
"It's weak, but I've got a lock on the ship," she said.  
"Which means we can't speak with Ringlette yet … who will push the power button every 108 minutes so the ship won't explode?!"  
"Ringlette is a smart sheep," Saberial reassured her. "She's got it covered."  
"Then we just have to locate the ship, repair it, and keep adventuring!" decided Zoey.  
"Yeah, easy. And in the mean time, avoid evil spellcasters and hang with pirates."  
Zoey looked off into the sunset with a smile. "I bet we're going to have lots of fun here."


End file.
